South Park Middle School: The Cheerleader and The Goth
by SemperFi25
Summary: How does a beautiful cheerleader fall for an outcast Goth? And can a certain fat kid named Cartman land a date with a cheerleader in time for an approaching dance? Read and find out! This is a continuation of the South Park Middle School series I started back in 2009 under a different account.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok! This is my first new fanfiction in a number of years! The last time I wrote a South Park story was in 2009 (if I remember correctly) when I was still enlisted in the Marine Corps. I wrote two stories that put the kids in a middle school setting. The stories were "South Park Middle School" if you think you can find them ;) And no, I don't remember my old screen name on here so it might be tough for ya to track them down! **

**Anyway, I want to continue the South Park Middle School setting here, so this story sets the kids in the 8****th**** grade. Now, let's get down to the particulars! **

**Looks: The kids pretty much look like they did in elementary school but are of course taller and have somewhat deeper voices. **

**Relationship wise: Stan and Wendy are still hanging in there; Kyle, Cartman, Kenny all single. Kenny is actually somewhat of a player ;) Butters is dating the OC, Kristal, that I created in my older SP Middle School stories (you gotta track em down to learn about her!); Craig is a 'player' like Kenny, and finally Clyde is kind of an arrogant douchebag (a single arrogant douchebag at that). **

**Other: Firkle, the kindergarten goth, is of course no longer in kindergarten but is now in the 4****th**** grade at SP Elementary (SPE). He is the 'leader' of the goths there, and Ike is a goth in his group! Firkle, Ike, and the other SPE goths may or may not make an appearance in this fic. I haven't made up my mind! ALSO, in case you don't know who the Goths are by name: Michael is 'Tall Goth' with the cane, Henrietta is the female goth, and Pete is the goth with the purple shoes and red streak in his hair. **

**Anyway! On to the story! Oh, by the way, this first chapter is going to be written in 'script mode' as that is my own personal preference. When you review the chapter, please say something on whether or not you like the script format or not! **

_The camera shows the front of South Park Middle School. It is much larger than SP Elementary, and has many more students. It is the early morning before school and students are filing in before first bell. A bus rolls up to the sidewalk in front of the school where Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny emerge. _

Stan: Well, here it is..the first day of eighth grade dudes.

Kyle: Ugh. I already want to get it over with.

Cartman: I'm just ready to get done with school completely.

Kyle: That's not a surprise. You've never been one for academics, fatass.

Cartman: Fuck you, Jew!

Stan (rolls eyes): Dudes, please don't start that this early. I'm not in the mood.

Kenny (unhooded now!): Seriously.

_A car pulls up to the sidewalk where the bus just drove off. Wendy and Bebe emerge from the backseat as the car pulls away. _

Wendy: Hey babe!

Stan: Hey.

_Stan and Wendy kiss. The other boys are looking at Bebe. She has grown into a beautiful blonde and is regarded as one of the hottest girls in school. _

Kenny: And how are YOU doing today, gorgeous?

Bebe (giggling): Always the flirter, huh Kenny?

Kenny: You better believe it honey.

Cartman: Morning, ho.

Bebe (rolling her eyes): Eric.

Stan: We better get inside. First bell is in five minutes!

_They start walking towards the front door. Stan looks over to the side of the building. Michael, Pete, and Henrietta (the Goths, of course!) are heading for the back of the school just like they did in elementary school. _

Stan: Uhh, you guys go on inside. I'll catch up in a second.

Kyle: Better hurry dude.

_Stan kisses Wendy and moves around the crowd of students going inside. He heads to the back of the school where the Goths are. They are already smoking cigarettes. _

Stan: Hey dudes.

Michael: Raven. _(remember that this was Stan's name when he was a goth in the show)_

Stan: Umm..you think I can bum a smoke off you guys real quick?

Pete: Your woman STILL doesn't know you smoke?

Stan: No, and I want to keep it that way!

Henrietta: She's got you on a little leash, I see.

Stan (hesitating): No!

Michael: Whatever.

_He hands Stan a cigarette. Stan lights it up and starts smoking really fast. _

Pete: Raven, what the hell?

Stan: I don't want to be late to class dude!

Michael: Pathetic conformist.

_The bell rings for first bell (the warning bell that means you only have five MORE minutes until class starts). _

Stan: Oh shit!

Michael: Better run along, little Raven.

Stan: Screw you dude. Oh, thanks for the cig.

Michael: Whatever.

Pete: I'll go in with you. I gotta take a piss.

_Stan and Pete head around to the front of the building to the front door and go inside. _

Stan: Dude, you guys need to come to class. I mean, seriously, how do you guys even pass every grade if you don't come to class hardly ever?!

Pete: We just go in for tests and hand in homework and we do fine.

Stan: Still a damn miracle you guys pass…

Pete: Where the hell's the bathroom anyway?

_Stan points to some lockers that end at a corner. _

Stan: Just around the corner of those lockers.

Pete: Good.

Stan: See ya, Pete.

Pete: Whatever.

_Stan heads to class while Pete walks to the lockers. As soon as he goes around the corner Bebe is coming from the other side. They both run directly into each other and knock each other down to the ground. _

Bebe: OWW!

Pete: For fuck's sake!

_They sit on the floor, looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Pete gets up slowly and brushes himself off. Bebe is still sitting on the floor. She crosses her arms. _

Bebe: Umm, excuse me?

Pete: What?

Bebe: Were you considering helping me up to my feet?

Pete: Wasn't planning on it.

Bebe: How nice of you.

Pete: I'm not a nice guy.

Bebe: I can see that. Even still, I'd like some help up.

_Pete rolls his eyes, and slightly lowers his hand down to Bebe. She grasps it and lifts herself up. _

Bebe: Thanks.

Pete: Whatever.

_Bebe cocks her head and looks at Pete, studying him._

Bebe: Wait, do you even go to this school?

Pete: If you want to call it that, yes.

Bebe: How come I never see you in class?

Pete: I keep a low profile.

Bebe: Hmm. Well, uh…maybe I'll see you around sometime.

Pete: Probably not.

_She slightly shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She turns away and starts walking off. _

Bebe: Well, see ya later.

Pete: Whatever.

_Bebe heads to class. Pete walks towards the bathroom, but turns around to look at her as she walks off. He shrugs slightly and goes inside. _

_Bebe gets to class just as the final bell is ringing. _

Mr. Bill (the teacher): Well, nice of you to join us today Miss Stevens.

Bebe: Sorry!

_She rushes to her seat besides Wendy. _

Wendy (leaning over, whispering): What happened? You were almost late and you are never late to class!

Bebe (whispering): I ran into somebody in the hall, literally!

Wendy: Really? Who?

Bebe: I don't really know…he had a red streak in his hair, purple shoes, a silver bolo tie with a red center…

Wendy: Hmmm…sounds like one of Stan's old friends.

Mr. Bill: Ladies, would you mind NOT whispering in my class?

Cartman: Maybe they are talking about their periods! HAHA!

Mr. Bill: And would YOU mind not being stupid in my class Eric?

_Everyone laughs at Cartman. He rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. _

Cartman: Weak!

_LATER…the same kids in this class are in history class that is taught by none other than…Mr. Garrison! _

Garrison: And THAT is how Lincoln rode a stallion into the Soviet lines and personally won World War 4. Now, as you all may know we have a pep rally this afternoon for the game on Thursday night.

Kids: AWWW!

Garrison: I know, I know. I don't want to go to this thing either, but you all have to.

Wendy: Mr. Garrison, we cheerleaders need to get going to prepare for the pep rally!

Garrison: Ok, run along now.

_Wendy, Bebe, Kristal (see my author's note at the beginning of the fiction), and other girls who are cheerleaders head out. The boys are staring at them as they leave. _

Craig: There goes the best part of this class.

Kenny: You've got that right dude.

Cartman: You know, guys, I could land one of those cheerleaders if I wanted to.

_Kenny, Craig, Stan, and Kyle look at each other and all laugh. _

Mr. Garrison: And WHAT is so funny?

Kyle: Fatass here thinks he can land one a date with one of the cheerleaders!

_Mr. Garrison is silent for a few seconds but then starts giggling. _

Mr. Garrison: Hee hee…ok, that IS pretty fucking funny.

Cartman: Dammit, don't laugh at me!

Craig: Well, what do you expect us to do fatass?

Cartman: You guys don't believe in my abilities?

Kyle/Kenny/Stan/Craig: No.

Cartman: I BET that I can land a date with one of the cheerleaders by this coming Friday night for the dance! _(foreshadowing!) _

Craig: I'm willing to put money on it if you can.

Kyle: Me too.

Mr. Garrison: Hell, count me in too.

Kyle: Then it is settled. If you can land a date for the dance Friday night by at LEAST Friday afternoon when school is over, we will all chip in and pay you $200.00!

Cartman: Fine! Easiest $200.00 I ever made!

Craig: BUT, if you don't land a date you have to show up to the dance Friday night and crash it by running through the dance floor wearing a cheerleader outfit!

Kyle: Oh HELL YEAH dude!

Kenny: I can't wait to see this.

Cartman: Well, prepare to be disappointed assholes!

Mr. Garrison: Oh please Eric, just get ready to dress up like a cheerleader already.

Cartman: Aye!

Mr. Garrison: Anyway, back to Lincoln's victory over the Soviets at the Battle of Toronto….

_A little while later…Mr. Garrison is leading his students to the gym for the pep rally. The halls are filled with students who are all heading that way. Garrison happens to look out a window that looks into the back of the school. He sees the Goth kids sitting and smoking. _

_He goes outside a door that is nearby that leads outside. _

Garrison: What the hell are you doing?

Michael: Smoking, it looks like.

Garrison: Well, you are students here so get up and get to the gym for the pep rally.

Henrietta: You HAVE to be joking, right?

Garrison (sarcastically): Oh yes, I'm totally joking. Now get your asses up and to the gym NOW!

Goths: Awww!

_They reluctantly get up and follow him and the other students into the gym. They go up the gym bleachers to the very top to a corner. They sit down and all pull out the cigarettes they had been smoking outside (kept in their pockets). They light them up and start smoking. The gym bleachers quickly fill up with students from all the grades. The principal comes to the center of the gym with a microphone. _

Principal: Hello students! Are we ready for a pep rally?!

Students (besides Goths): YAY!

Principal: All right! Well, let's welcome our cheerleaders who will lead us into this rally!

_The cheerleaders leap out of a side door into the center of the gym and start their routine, led by Wendy. _

Wendy: South Park Middle! Follow our lead!

_The students enthusiastically follow along with the cheerleaders in the cheer routine. The Goths keep sitting and smoking, totally disinterested. _

Michael: Pathetic. Stupid conformists, all dancing to the strings of their puppetmasters.

Henrietta: Totally.

_Pete is slowly smoking his cigarette and looking down at the cheerleaders. His eyes are fixed on Bebe as she dances and gyrates to the routine. _

Pete: Yeah….uh…pathetic. Conformists.

_Michael and Henrietta raise their eyebrows and exchange a quick glance at each other. On the other end of the bleachers Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, and Butters are sitting in the same area. Butters is enthusiastically following the cheer routine and clapping his hands. _

Cartman: Butters, dammit…you are such a gaywad.

Clyde: At least he dates one of the hottest girls in the school.

Kyle: By the way dude, you missed what happened in Garrison's history class! Fatass thinks he can get a date with one of the cheerleaders by Friday afternoon for the dance Friday night!

Clyde (laughing): What?!

Cartman: I don't THINK I can, Jew! I KNOW I can!

Stan: Dude, you are going to lose this bet! Just accept reality!

Cartman: You guys just underestimate me!

Kyle: Yeah right!

_Butters sits back down, but his eyes are still glued to Kristal. _

Butters: Kristal looks so sexy in that uniform! She…

Cartman (leaning over to Butters): Butters, I need to see you tomorrow morning before school. I need…uh…I need…your he…I need your help with something.

Butters (confused): Why sure, Eric! What do you need help with?

Cartman: Not now, dammit! I'll tell you in the morning!

Butters: Oh..ok then.

_The pep rally goes on a bit longer and then ends. Since it is the end of the school day the students are all free to leave. Everyone is filing out of the gym. _

Michael: Free at last, free at last.

Henrietta: If that shit had gone on any longer, I would have strangled myself.

_Pete stands up and starts patting his shirt and pant pockets. _

Pete: Shit! I left my smokes in the back of the school.

Michael: You just smoked a cigarette when we got in here though.

Pete: I had that one in my pocket already.

Michael (rolling eyes): Whatever. We are heading to the coffee shop.

Pete: Be there in a bit.

_Pete heads out of the gym and goes to the back of the school. He finds his pack of cigs on the ground. He picks them up and is about to leave when a side door nearby bursts open. The cheerleaders, now changed in regular clothes, come out. Wendy and Bebe step out last. _

Wendy: GREAT job girls! Let's be ready for the game Thursday night!

_The girls disperse. Bebe happens to glance over and sees Pete about ten yards away. _

Bebe: Hey, I'll meet you at your mom's car in a second.

Wendy: Oh, ok. See you there.

_Wendy heads to the front of the school. Bebe walks slowly over to Pete. Pete watches her approach from the corner of his eyes. _

Bebe: Well, seems like we just keep running into each other.

Pete: Hopefully not literally again.

Bebe (laughing): Wow! You can actually crack a joke! I'm impressed.

Pete: It doesn't happen often so enjoy it while it lasts.

Bebe: How sad.

Pete: Not really.

Bebe: Well, nice seeing you again.

Pete: Whatever.

Bebe (shaking her head, saying under her breath): Why did I even bother…

Pete: I can't answer that one.

_Bebe rolls her eyes and turns around to leave. _

Bebe: See you around sometime.

Pete: Yep.

_She walks away towards the front of the school. Pete's eyes drift down to her 'backside' as she walks away. _

Pete (to self): Yeah..see you around.

_He lights up a cig and heads in the direction of the coffee shop…._

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! Hope everyone enjoyed it and PLEASE review if you read this. I love getting feedback and it motivates me to keep writing chapters and stories. Feel free to add some input of your own about what you might want to see in this story. For example, does anyone want me to put at least some small side story with Firkle's goth group at the elementary school? Also, feel free to leave your comments on what you think about the 'script view' format I use. I personally prefer it, but I want to know what you as the readers feel. Thanks and stay tuned for the second chapter that's coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, time for chapter two of the story! I'm kind of disappointed that there aren't any reviews yet for chapter one. Come now, people! I need your reviews! They show me that you are enjoying my story and I want to hear your thoughts! Hope everyone has enjoyed what has been written so far!**

**So let's have at it! **

_It is right after school and the pep rally (see last chapter). Michael and Henrietta are at the coffee shop sipping on coffee. _

Michael: Where the hell is Pete?

Henrietta: I have no idea. How long can it take to grab a pack of cigarettes?

_Outside the window, we see Pete walk up to the coffee shop. He comes inside and comes to their table. _

Michael: Look who decided to show up.

Pete: I got caught up in something.

Henrietta: Caught up in something?

Pete: Did I whisper? Yes, caught up in something.

Henrietta: Whatever.

_The waitress walks up to the table, totally disinterested. _

Waitress: What will you have?

Pete: I order the same thing every time we are here.

Waitress (rolling eyes): Kid, what the hell do you want?

Pete: How professional of you. Coffee, like every other fucking time.

_The waitress immediately storms off. Michael and Henrietta both look at Pete._

Pete: What?

Michael: I'm just wondering what's up with you. I mean, you have some kind of attitude right now.

Pete: And this is coming from YOU?

Henrietta: I noticed it too.

Pete: It's nothing.

Michael: We should have met at the cemetery or at Henrietta's. You need to put whatever it is you are feeling in a poem or some shit.

Henrietta: Totally.

Pete: Whatever. There's nothing wrong.

Michael: I never said there was something WRONG.

_The waitress walks back up and practically slams the coffee cup in front of Pete and walks off without a word. Pete rolls his eyes and starts drinking. There is silence for a minute. _

Michael: The Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake wannabe conformists are having a dance Friday night.

Henrietta: Don't make me throw up.

_Pete is silent and keeps sipping his coffee. Michael and Henrietta look at him with raised eyebrows and glance at each other. _

Michael (louder): I SAID, the Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake wannabe conformists are having a dance Friday night!

Pete (looking up at them): Oh yeah…..stupid conformists.

_They become silent, and they continue to drink coffee….._

_The next morning...Butters is waiting at the front of Cartman's house. He is looking at his watch since there is only a few minutes until the bus arrives to take them to school. Cartman finally steps out of his house. _

Butters: Hey Eric!

Cartman: Enough small talk, Butters. Let's get down to business.

Butters: Oh…okay.

Cartman: Ok, look, I don't do this too often but I have to ask for your help.

Butters: Why sure, Eric! But…with what?

Cartman: All right, well…those assholes Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Kenny said I couldn't get a date with one of the cheerleaders in time for the dance Friday night.

_Butters doesn't say anything but just stares at Cartman. _

Butters (oblivious): Oh..okay.

Cartman: Don't you understand what I'm trying to imply here? You are dating Kristal (_see the last chapter and notes to know who Kristal is)_

Butters (dreamily): Yeah…..she's my little cupcake…

Cartman: Dammit Butters! Pay attention to me! What I am wanting you to do is talk to Kristal and get her to talk to the other cheerleaders about me!

Butters: Gee Eric….I don't know if that will work or not….

Cartman: Why?!

Butters: Well….you are kind of a….uh, jerk to them. And you are mean to me a lot so I don't know if Kristal will want to help you….

Cartman (rolling his eyes): I'm not mean to you, gaywad! Now come on, at least TRY to do this for me!

Butters: Oh….okay.

Cartman: Sweet. Now come on!

_They rush to the bus stop. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are already waiting._

Stan: Well, look who it is.

Kyle: I see a fatboy who is going to be dressed as a cheerleader at the dance Friday night! (_see last chapter) _

Cartman: Haha! Well, what you assholes don't know is that I have a special 'ace in the hole' right now!

_He looks slightly at Butters and winks at him. Butters just looks confused as always. _

Kyle: Whatever. There's no way you are EVER going to land a date with a cheerleader!

_The bus rolls up and they hop on. Butters immediately goes towards the back where Kristal is seated. _

Kristal: My Butters-Cup!

Butters: My cup cake!

_They kiss and he sits down with her. Cartman is a few seats ahead and turns back slightly to look at Butters. Butters glances at Cartman. Cartman gives him a small thumbs up. _

Butters: Uh, baby, I need to ask you to do something.

Kristal: Anything, my Butters-Cup!

Butters: Well…uh…you know Eric right?

Kristal (rolling eyes): Oh yes. The racist, bigoted, loud mouth, arrogant, foul, fat JERK who's always mean to you?

Butters: Yeah, that's him. Well, he asked me to ask you if you could talk to your cheerleader friends and try to….uh, see if one of them wants to go to the dance with him Friday night.

_Kristal looks at him and starts laughing after a few seconds. _

Kristal: Are you SERIOUS babe?!

Butters: Uh…well….yeah.

Kristal: That would be an IMPOSSIBLE task!

Butters: Can you try? I mean…for ME, cup cake?

Kristal: Awww! How could I refuse my Butters-Cup? Okay, I'll try but I HIGHLY doubt this will work.

Butters: Thanks anyway, baby!

_They kiss. Butters glances at Cartman who is looking back at him. He gives Cartman a slight thumbs up. Cartman smiles. _

Cartman (to himself): Sweet!

_LATER….The Goths are out at the back of the school smoking cigarettes as usual. Pete is looking down at his shoes. They are all silent. _

Pete (very suddenly): I'm hungry.

Michael: What?

Pete: Hungry.

Henrietta: Okay…and?

Pete: I'm going to go inside to the cafeteria. It's about lunch time.

Michael: Wait…what?! You want to go eat with those pathetic, wannabe, loser conformists?!

Pete: No. I just want to get something to fucking eat.

Henrietta (rolls eyes): Whatever.

_Pete jumps up and puts his cigarette out. He heads inside. He is walking the halls slowly, looking for the cafeteria. He finally finds it and reluctantly walks inside. Most of the kids are already sitting down and eating, so the line is very short. He gets a tray and step in the line. The servers behind the food look at him curiously. _

Server: Don't see you here very often.

Pete: That's because I never come through.

Server: Oh.

Pete: Any coffee available here?

Server: What? This is the middle of the afternoon and this is a school. Aren't you a little too young for coffee anyway?

Pete: No. And can I take your answer as there is no coffee?

Server: That's right.

Pete: Great.

_He steps to the side bar where the drinks are. All that is there are cartons of either regular or chocolate milk. He rolls his eyes and takes a chocolate milk. He steps to the register with his tray. _

Cashier: Don't worry about paying, kid. You look like you could use a good meal.

Pete: I DO have money on me.

Cashier: Hey, if you want to pay that's fine by me. I just thought you could do with a good, free meal.

Pete (very sarcastically): Oh, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without your gracious offer of free food.

Cashier (annoyed): Just go away already.

Pete: Gladly.

_He glances around to find a table to himself. Most of the tables are filled with students. As he is walking to an open table he is still glancing around. A few students at a table see him and sneer. _

Student: Don't even THINK about sitting here with us.

Pete: I would never even consider it, fuck face.

Student: What did you call me?!

Pete (very slowly, spelling out each syllable): F-U-C-K-F-A-C-E.

_The student is red with anger but doesn't say anything more. Pete just keeps walking on and finds a free table. He sits down and starts eating. He glances around the cafeteria while he is eating. Suddenly, he sees Bebe and Clyde come in the cafeteria. They are arguing. Pete's eyes are fixed on them. _

Clyde: Come on, sugar, you KNOW you want to go to the dance with me on Friday night!

Bebe: For one, don't call me sugar. For two, I absolutely do NOT.

Clyde (annoyed): Oh really now?

Bebe: Yes, really now.

Clyde: So you don't want to go out with the one and only alpha male in this damn place?

Bebe: I highly doubt you are alpha anything, Clyde. And that arrogant attitude is what makes me say no. Now, leave me alone. I haven't gotten the chance to eat yet and we have to get back to class soon.

_She starts walking away but Clyde grabs her arm. _

Bebe: What are you doing? Let go!

Clyde: I'm not done talking to you yet!

Bebe (loudly): I said let go!

Clyde: Don't walk away from me!

_Suddenly Clyde is shoved very hard from the side. He loses his grip on Bebe and stumbles over. _

Clyde: What the hell?!

_Pete is standing there when Clyde looks up. _

Clyde: And who the hell are YOU?

Pete: Go away. Now.

Clyde: What?

Pete: Go. Away. Now.

Clyde: Or what?

_Pete doesn't say anything at all, but just glares at Clyde. Clyde looks at him for a second and then glances at Bebe. He backs up, glaring at Pete and Bebe, but walks away without saying anything else. _

Bebe: That jerk….

_Pete glances at her, and then turns around and walks towards his table. _

Bebe: Wait! I…just want to say…thanks.

Pete: Yep.

_The cashier turns off the computer at the cashier desk and the servers start taking the food of the serving line. _

Bebe: Shit! Now I can't get anything.

_Pete is walking away again, but then stops. He turns slightly back to Bebe. _

Pete: Come over with me.

Bebe: What?

Pete (rolling eyes): Is everyone freaking deaf today? I said come over here with me.

_Bebe, with hesitation, walks over with Pete to his table. He sits and waves is hand to the seat across from him. Bebe sits down. _

Bebe: So…..

Pete: So, here.

_He moves his tray in Bebe's direction. There is a fresh sandwich and jello on it that he didn't eat. He also moves his unopened milk carton in her direction. She looks at him silently. _

Pete: I won't starve to death. So don't worry.

Bebe: I….uh…thanks. Thank you.

Pete: Whatever.

_She starts eating silently. Pete watches her for a second but then starts glancing around the room. After a minute, the warning bell rings that gives the students five minutes to return to class from lunch. _

Bebe: Dammit! That bell always gets me.

Pete: Ignore it.

Bebe: I can't just ignore it. I'll be late back to class!

Pete: So?

_She looks at him with her head cocked to the side, and then laughs. _

Bebe: You sure are somewhat of the rebel. I can tell.

Pete (sarcastically): Good thing you know so much about me.

Bebe: Just an observation…well, I am going to get going.

_She gets up to leave and starts walking away but then turns back around. _

Bebe: By the way, I'm Bebe. Bebe Stevens.

_Pete nods, but keeps looking at the table. _

Pete: I'm Pete.

Bebe: Pete….well, it's been a pleasure. And thanks for the little lunch.

_Pete stays silent as Bebe turns around and walks off to class. He glances up to see her go around a corner and out of sight. After a minute, he is the last student left in the cafeteria. _

Pete (to himself): Bebe….Bebe Stevens…

_He gets up, and walks to the door leading out to the back of the school…._

**Well, that's chapter two! Hope everyone is enjoying so far! PLEASE, for the love of Pete (get it?) if you read the fic, give it a review! I want to see what you, the reader, thinks of my story. And, please tell me if you enjoy the scrip format or not. I might be willing to change it if you readers don't like it (though, as the chapters go on, I'm more inclined to keep it the way it is). Thanks as always, and stay tuned for chapter three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 of the story! Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far! Each of the reviews means a lot to me and inspires me to continue the story. **

**To address a few of you reviewers: I am not sure if I will put Firkle and his Goth faction into this particular story. I am now so far into this particular story that I don't really want to 'throw that in' at this point. Perhaps that'll be my next fiction? ;) And to the reviewer that mentioned the script format- I know a lot of people don't really like it that much. Since I'm so far into the story I'm going to keep it as script format. It has always been my personal preference as far as writing South Park stories goes. But, I'd be willing to try a more 'traditional' format in my next fiction! **

**To the story!**

_It is the next day after the previous chapter (go read to find out what's going on!). Butters and Kristal are walking hand in hand down the crowded hallways of South Park Middle School. _

Butters: So are you going to help Eric, baby?

Kristal: Ugh…I don't know if I can, Butters-Cup!

Butters: Well, you can talk to your friends and see what they say!

Kristal: I'll try…

_They see the other cheerleaders who are in a group talking at some lockers. Kristal looks reluctant._

Kristal: Ok, here we go…

_She kisses Butters and walks towards the cheerleaders. Cartman is behind Butters and peeks his head around the corner, looking and listening at what is going on. _

Kristal: Hey girls!

Cheerleaders: Hey Kristal!

Kristal: Uh….I have a big question for you girls.

Cheerleaders: Hmm?

Kristal: Well, ummm…..do any of you have an inclination to go out with Eric Cartman to the dance Friday night?

_They all glance at each other for a few seconds and start laughing. _

Cheerleader: You can't be serious Kristal!

Kristal: I am SO serious!

Cheerleader: I mean…ERIC CARTMAN?! The racist, foul mouthed, ugly, mean, loud, bigoted, fat butt hole?

Kristal: That's the one…sadly.

Cheerleader: Yeah, good luck finding HIM a date!

_Kristal rolls her eyes and walks back to Butters. They still don't notice Cartman peeking around the corner. _

Kristal: As you might imagine….that was a resounding no.

Butters: Awww, hamburgers.

Kristal: Well, there are a few more cheerleaders and other girls I can talk to! We might find someone for Cartman before the dance comes!

_Cartman goes back around the corner so Butters and Kristal can't see his head. _

Cartman (to self): Dammit! I can't let those assholes Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig win this bet!

_At the same time he says this, Stan and Kyle walk up behind him. _

Stan: Well hey there, fatass. Any luck finding a date with a cheerleader?

Cartman: I've got my 'people' working on it!

Kyle: Your 'people'?

Cartman: Yes, Jew. My 'people'!

Stan: It is so sad you can't face the reality that you are going to lose this bet!

Cartman: We'll see about that, Stan! Besides, what about you two? You don't have a date!

Stan: Well, I'm going with Wendy of course…

Kyle (with hesitation): Actually, I don't really have a date yet either.

Cartman: Haha! See? Jewboy here can't find a date either….

_As Cartman is saying this, Kyle walks around the corner to where the cheerleaders are still standing. Stan and Cartman watch him. _

Kyle: Hey girls.

Cheerleaders: Hey Kyle!

Kyle: Hey, any of you need a date for the dance Friday night?

Blonde Cheerleader: Sure! I would love to go!

Kyle: Sweet. Here's my number.

_He exchanges numbers with her and walks back to Stan and Cartman. _

Kyle: Problem solved.

Cartman: Ahhh! DAMMIT!

_LATER….it is lunch period at the school. The Goths are, of course, sitting out back smoking. They are silent. Pete puts his cigarette out on the ground. _

Pete: I'm going to go eat.

Michael: Ok, that's it. What is up with you?

Pete: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Henrietta: Something is up with you. Every day now you are wanting to go inside that God forsaken school and go to lunch or do something of that sort.

Pete: Is it a fucking crime to want to eat something?!

Michael: Is that all that's going on?

Pete: Look, I just want to eat. That's all.

_He gets up and goes inside before Michael and Henrietta can say anything else. They glance at each other. When inside, Pete walks quickly to the cafeteria. He glances around and spots Bebe eating with some other girls. She is laughing at a joke one of them made, and she happens to look up and sees Pete. She waves him over. He reluctantly goes to the table. _

Bebe: Didn't think I'd see you in here ever again.

Pete: I'm full of surprises.

Bebe: I can see!

_The others girls look a little confused and 'put off' by Pete's presence, and they stare at him. He stares back at them. _

Pete: What? Do I look like I have fucking leprosy or something?

Girl: Hey, you don't have to cuss at us!

Pete: Fuck you.

Girl (rolling eyes): Bebe, we will see you later.

_They get up and leave. Pete sits down across from Bebe with his arms folded. _

Bebe (annoyed): I hope you know those are my friends.

Pete: You need new friends then.

Bebe: Or you could be nicer.

Pete: It'd be easier for you to get new friends.

Bebe (looking at him with her head cocked to the side): Why are you like this anyway?

Pete: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Bebe: I mean…what's with the dark look? Mood? What do you call yourself…goth?

_Pete doesn't say anything, and glances around the cafeteria. _

Bebe: Guess I'm not going to get an answer to that.

Pete: No. Not right now.

Bebe: Not right now? So there's the chance I'll learn some more intimate details about you in the future?

Pete (sarcastically): Sure.

_The warning bell rings for five minutes to get to class. _

Bebe: And there's the bell again.

Pete: Yep.

Bebe: Well….I guess I have to go yet again…

_She gets up with her backpack and turns around to walk away. _

Pete: Skip with me.

_Bebe stops dead and turns around to him. _

Bebe: What?

Pete: Skip with me.

Bebe: Don't joke with me.

Pete: I'm not.

_He gets up and walks towards the back of the cafeteria to a door that leads outside. He gets to it, then turns around to Bebe. _

Pete: Well?

_Bebe hesitates, but then walks to the door and goes outside with Pete. _

Bebe: This can't be real…

Pete: Meaning what?

Bebe (laughing): I'm a perfect student as far as attendance goes! I've never been out sick, never skipped….

Pete: Little goody conformist girlscout.

Bebe (laughing again): Goody conformist girlscout? Where'd you get a name like THAT from?!

Pete: It suits you well.

_As they are walking, they are being watched by Clyde, who is standing about 50 yards away. He has a chocolate milk in his hands that he hasn't drunk yet. _

Clyde (thinking): Time for payback, bitch.

_He opens the carton and walks quickly to Bebe and Pete. They don't know he is approaching until he gets really close. _

Clyde: Hey, Bebe!

Bebe (turning head to look): Hmm?

_Clyde hurls the carton at her. It splashes all over her coat, soaking it. _

Bebe: My coat!

Clyde: Serves you right, bitch!

_Bebe starts breathing heavily, trying not to cry. She then runs down the street, and you hear her bursting into tears. Pete looks at Clyde and is turning red with anger. _

Clyde: And YOU are the idiot who shoved me down yesterday, huh?

Pete: I'm the idiot who's about to do a lot more than shove you down right now.

Clyde: Well, give it your best sho….

_Before he can finish his sentence, we hear a loud CRACK behind him. Clyde looks stunned, then falls forward to the ground, knocked out cold. Michael and Henrietta are standing there behind him. Michael is putting his cane back down as he had just hit Clyde with it in the head!_

Pete: You guys were watching us the whole time?

Henrietta: You could say that.

Michael: I'm glad we were. Felt good to knock this fucker out.

Pete: Thanks.

Michael: Whatever. We do have something to tell you.

Pete: And that is?

Henrietta: If you are going to chase after this conformist bitch you shouldn't even bother coming to the back of the school with us anymore.

Pete: What?

Michael: The choice is yours. Us, and embracing who you really are….or the conformist bitch that just ran off and that hallow, meaningless, empty existence all those Justin Timberlake and Brittney Spears wannabes have.

Pete: Are you serious right now?

Michael: What is it going to be?

_Pete is angry and glances in the direction that Bebe ran off in. He looks back at Michael and Henrietta, and then walks in the direction of Bebe. Michael and Henrietta stay put until he is out of their sight. _

Michael (shaking his head): Pathetic.

Henrietta: Totally.

_They are about to walk away, but then Michael hits Clyde once more in the back with his cane. Clyde is still face down on the ground. _

Clyde (groaning): Uughh….

Michael: At least THAT felt good.

_Michael and Henrietta walk towards the back of the school. Meanwhile, Pete is walking down the street looking for Bebe. He happens to see her at a bench in a small park off the side of the road. She is still sobbing. He walks over to her. _

Bebe: My coat….he ruined my coat.

_Pete lights up a cigarette. He doesn't say anything. _

Bebe: I loved that coat! My grandmother got it for me….

_She is still sobbing. Pete rolls his eyes._

Pete: It's just a fucking coat.

Bebe (yelling): It means a lot to me!

Pete: You conformists get me. Putting so much value into objects like clothes.

Bebe: Well, maybe I can't be as heartless as you.

Pete: Whatever.

_She looks at him smoking. She quits crying, and they are both silent for a second. _

Bebe: Give me one.

Pete: What?

Bebe: A cigarette. Give me one.

_Pete looks at her for a second, then FINALLY smiles. _

Pete: Well, isn't this going to be a sight to see.

_He hands her a cigarette and lights it up. She is VERY hesitant but then takes a puff of it. She starts coughing uncontrollably. _

Bebe (coughing): Ugh!

_Pete actually chuckles. _

Pete: That was something worth paying to see.

Bebe (stopping coughing): Wait…did you just laugh? Even ever so slightly?

Pete (sarcastically): I AM human so yes, I'm capable of laughing.

_Bebe starts laughing. Pete sits down beside her. They both look at each other. _

Bebe: So….

Pete: So.

Bebe: Why'd you come down here?

Pete: I wanted to go for a walk.

Bebe: That's a lie. Why'd you follow ME down here? And more than that….why'd you ask me to skip with you?

_Pete doesn't say anything. He keeps smoking while Bebe is waiting for an answer. _

Bebe: Once again, I get no answer.

Pete: Nope.

Bebe: I'm serious now, Pete. Tell me why?

_Pete finally puts his cigarette out and sits there. _

Pete: I don't know. I really don't. I can't explain it.

Bebe: Do you….

Pete: Do I what?

Bebe: Do you….like me?

_Pete doesn't say anything. He then looks back at Bebe and they look into each other's eyes. Bebe's hand is on the bench beside her. Pete's hand is on his leg. _

Pete: I….

Bebe: Yes….?

_Pete's hand goes on the bench beside Bebe's. Bebe moves her hand closer to Pete's. _

Bebe: Well?

Pete: Well….

_His hand interlocks with Bebe's on the bench. _

Bebe: Yes?

Pete: Yes.

_They hold hands for a minute, saying nothing and looking into each other's eyes. Pete then lets go of her hand and stands up. _

Bebe (confused): What's wrong?

Pete: I….I don't know, ok? I don't know what I'm feeling right now! I'm losing my freaking mind over this…not to mention my friends! The only people who've been there for me all these years!

Bebe: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Pete: It means that I don't know why I asked you to skip and why I came down here.

_Bebe looks down at her lap and then looks back up at him. She looks teary eyed. _

Bebe: Well…I'm going back to class. I'll be late but…I'll be there.

_She gets up and grabs her backpack and walks back to the school without saying anymore to Pete. Pete sits back down on the bench and lights a cigarette. _

Pete (to self): What the hell is going on…..

_He hangs his head and keeps smoking…._

**And that's chapter three! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know it got a little bleak there at the end (hopefully not TOO bleak). Stay tuned for chapter four coming very shortly! And please, if you read, take the time to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I appreciate each of them! I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story so far. We are getting near the end, so hang in there! By the way, if any of my readers have artistic talent I'd appreciate it if you could perhaps do a picture of Pete and Bebe for me (preferably in the South Park style, not the anime style I see a lot in South Park artwork). If you are interested, send me a PM to my inbox! **

_It is now Thursday, the day before the dance at South Park Middle School. It is at the beginning of the school day, and Cartman is pacing the hallways where other students are. _

Cartman (to self): Dammit! The dance is tomorrow and I don't have a date yet! That butthole Butters hasn't been any help!

_Butters comes walking up as Cartman is standing there. _

Butters: Why, hiya Eric….

_Cartman throws Butters up against a locker. _

Cartman: Dammit Butters, you said you'd get your hoe to help me find a date for the dance tomorrow night!

Butters: I'm trying, I'm trying! We haven't been able to find anyone yet! None of the cheerleaders want to go out with you, Eric!

Cartman: Dammit! There HAS to be at least one that likes me! Besides, what's so wrong with me anyway?

_Cartman lets go of Butters as Kristal walks up. _

Kristal: Fatboy, are you being mean to my Butters-Cup again?!

Cartman: No, you stupid hoe! And why haven't you found me a date yet?!

Kristal: Oh wow, you are soooo grateful to someone who's TRYING to help you out! For your information, I've asked almost all the cheerleaders. I only know of two, Brandy and Emma, that I haven't asked yet. I'll see them today….wait, wait, there's still Bebe. As far as I know, she doesn't have a date yet!

Cartman: Sweet. You haven't totally failed me yet.

Kristal (rolling eyes): Don't hold your breath, fatboy. Anyway, how are YOU today my Butters-Cup?

_Kristal and Butters kiss as Cartman walks towards Stan, Kyle, and Kenny who are standing a few yards away at some lockers. The cheerleader that Kyle asked out is standing there too (see the previous chapter). _

Kyle: Ahh, King Fatass approaches!

Cartman: Shut up, Kyle!

Stan: Any luck finding a date yet, fat boy?

Cartman: My people are still on the job, Stan. So no worries!

Kenny: I don't have a date yet either dudes.

Cheerleader: Don't worry, Kenny! I'll ask the girls later during cheer practice and I'm sure someone who's still available would love to go with you!

Kenny: Sweet.

Cartman (loudly): AHEM!

Cheerleader (rolling eyes): "Ahem" what?

Cartman: What about me, bitch?

Cheerleader: Ugh….you disgust me, you know that? Anyway, see you later guys. And Kyle, I'll text you my address later so you can get me tomorrow night.

Kyle: Sweet. See ya!

_She walks off. The first bell rings for class. _

Stan: I got to get to economics class dudes. See ya.

Kyle/Kenny: Later.

_He gets to class and sits next to Wendy, who's in the same class. He glances around the room. _

Stan: Babe, where's Bebe at?

Wendy: I don't know! She's usually so early to class. She texted me last night and said she was upset. She didn't go into detail so I don't know what's going on!

Stan: I hope she's all right.

_Right before the late bell rings, Bebe comes in the class. She sits near Wendy and Stan. She is looking very depressed and upset. _

Wendy: Bebe! Are you ok?!

Bebe: I'm feeling horrible…

Stan: What happened?

Wendy: Tell us, what's wrong?!

Bebe: I'll tell you after class ok?

_Stan and Wendy exchange worried glances at each other. The class continues a while; at the end, Stan and Wendy rush to the hall with Bebe. _

Wendy: Ok, tell us! What happened?

Bebe: It really was nothing…I feel silly even talking about it. It was a guy.

Stan: Did Clyde do something to you?

Bebe: Actually, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Just someone I liked….who I thought cared for me.

Wendy: Who?

Bebe: The guy I was telling you about the other day…

Wendy: With the red streak in his hair, the black pants, the purple shoes?

_Stan thinks for a second. _

Stan: Wait….are you talking about Pete?

_Bebe nods silently. _

Stan: That's unbelievable!

Wendy: Why?

Stan: Pete is one of the 'Goths'…I can't see him having feelings for anyone anyway!

_Bebe starts silently sobbing a little. Wendy rolls her eyes at Stan. _

Wendy: Babe, that may have not been the right thing to say at this particular time!

Stan: Sorry, sorry! Look, I'm heading out for a while.

Wendy: But we have class in a few minutes!

Stan: Just give me a little while. I'll see you later.

_He kisses Wendy and goes out to the back of the school. Michael and Henrietta are out there smoking. _

Stan: Dudes.

Michael: Raven.

Stan: Wait…where's Pete?

Henrietta: We have no idea. And we don't care.

Stan: What?! What's going on?

Michael: That loser poser wanted to adopt your fairytale, happy, conformist life.

Stan: Meaning….

Michael: He wanted to be with some blonde conformist bitch so we told him to fuck off, basically.

Stan: What?! Come on, dude! All he did was have feelings for someone!

Henrietta: That's sooo not goth.

Stan (rolling eyes): Whatever. Where is he now?

Michael: Beats me. Probably drinking coffee somewhere or he's in that conformist deathtrap of a school somewhere. Why don't you run along and look for him?

Stan: That's a good idea. You two need to get a life though. Pete didn't do anything wrong by caring for someone!

Henrietta: Cry us a river.

Michael: Totally.

Stan: Ugh….see you guys later.

Michael: Fly away, little Raven.

_Stan walks away from them, thinking. _

Stan: I didn't see Pete in the school today, so he's probably at the coffee shop.

_Stan runs towards the coffee shop that is only about a mile from the school. He goes inside, and finds Pete at a table by himself. His head is down on the table. He has a cigarette burning in an ashtray and a cup of coffee with him. _

Stan: Hey dude.

Pete (looking up): Oh…Raven. Wouldn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be in school or something?

Stan: I'm here on behalf of someone.

Pete: Why should I care?

Stan: Because it is someone you hurt the other day.

Pete: Ooh yes. The blonde conformist.

Stan: Her name is Bebe, and yes you hurt her.

Pete (sarcastically): Sorry.

Stan: Dude, what is up with you? There's nothing wrong with admitting you have feelings for her! It doesn't make you any less 'goth'! You'll always be you!

Pete: So you are now the fucking goth expert?

Stan: Look, I'm just saying that you need to admit you have feelings for her. Because let me tell you, she certainly has feelings for you!

_Pete is silent, and keep smoking his cigarette. He waves to the seat across from him and Stan sits down. _

Pete: You remember in elementary school when you broke up with your woman? Or rather, when SHE dumped YOU?

Stan: Yes.

Pete: That's where 'caring for someone' or 'love' gets you.

Stan: Yeah, it hurt. But I moved on. And before too much longer, Wendy and I got back together.

Pete: I'd rather not even bother to put myself in that situation.

Stan: Because you are too scared of getting hurt? That's cowardly, dude.

Pete: Well, fuck you too Raven.

Stan (rolls eyes): It's no use talking to you. Go ahead and keep being miserable dude.

Pete: Thanks for your permission.

_Stan gets up and leaves back for the school. Pete puts out his cigarette and puts his head back on the table, sighing. Stan gets back to the school and goes back to the back. _

Michael: The Raven swoops back in so soon.

Stan: Well, you don't have to worry about Pete. He's still definitely one of you.

Henrietta: Meaning?

Stan: He doesn't care about the feelings of the girl he hurt.

Michael: Perhaps there's hope to save his goth identity yet.

Stan: Whatever. I'm going to class. See ya, dudes.

_Stan goes into the school. The class he was supposed to be in is ending, and the students are filing into the hallways. He sees Wendy and Bebe and walks up to them. _

Stan: I found Pete at the coffee shop. Sorry Bebe….I don't think he really cares he hurt your feelings.

_Bebe starts crying silently while Wendy rocks her. _

Wendy: Awww….it's okay! If you want, I can get you together with Kenny for the dance tomorrow night! That'll make you feel better.

Bebe (shaking her head): No…..I'll go, but I'll go without a date. I'll just hang out with you two.

Wendy: That'll be okay too.

Stan: Hey, look at it this way. Fatass doesn't have a date either so you won't be the only single person there!

_Bebe wipes her tears and giggles a bit. _

Bebe: You have a really bad way of cheering a girl up.

Stan: Looks like it worked though! Come on, let's get some lunch.

_They all walk to the cafeteria together. Meanwhile, Michael and Henrietta go to the coffee shop where Pete is. _

Michael: Seems we found our prodigal child.

Pete: Fuck you.

Henrietta: We just came back to say you are still cool with us.

Pete: That's so comforting to know.

Michael: Yep.

_They sit down with him and start smoking. _

Pete: Good to have you two here…really.

Michael: You are still goth, so you are cool with us.

Henrietta: Totally.

Pete: Thanks.

_They all smoke, with Pete glancing out the window towards the middle school. Without Michael or Henrietta noticing, Pete wipes away a small tear from his eye…. _

**And that's chapter four. Hope it wasn't TOO bleak, but (SPOILER ALERT!) things might be looking a bit more cheerful in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter five coming soon! As always, please review! And, to repeat my request at the beginning of the chapter, if a reader has any artistic talent please PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter of the story. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed the story so far! If you read, PLEASE review! And I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I've been quite busy. **

**Also, I'm still looking for an artist who can draw a picture of Pete and Bebe for me. If you have artistic talent, please PM me! **

_South Park Middle School….it is now Friday morning. The day of the South Park Middle School dance! Cartman is inside the school in a hallway, pacing back and forth before class begins. _

Cartman (to self): Dammit, dammit dammit! Kristal and that butthole Butters have failed to find me a date with a cheerleader! Those assholes Stan, Kyle, Craig, and Kenny are going to win that bet! _(*see the other chapters to see what Cartman is talking about)_

_Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walk up. _

Kyle (smirking): What's up, fatass?

Cartman: Not much, Jew. You ready to lose that bet yet?

Stan: Dude, give up already! You are going to lose and you are going to have to go to the dance tonight dressed up in a tiny cheerleader outfit!

Kenny: Yeah, Cartman. You might as well just accept reality.

Cartman: I still have the rest of the school day! I have time!

Kyle: Well, just remember if you haven't found a cheerleader to go with you to the dance by the end of school today then you lose the bet!

Cartman: You don't have to keep reminding me, Kyle! I know what I'm doing!

Stan: Come on, guys. Let's get to class and let Cartman dwell on the thought of how he's gonna look in that cheerleader outfit.

_They walk off laughing as Cartman's face turns red and he grits his teeth. _

Cartman: Dammit, I hate those guys!

_Butters and Kristal approach. Cartman goes up to them. _

Cartman: Find me a date yet?!

Kristal: Well, good morning to you too.

Cartman: Dammit, there's no time! Did you find me a date with a cheerleader?

Kristal: Look, Cartman, I tried but none of the girls are interested. I'm sorry….actually, no I'm not sorry at all but even still.

Cartman: So like always you and Butters fail me.

Butters: Gee…sorry Eric.

Kristal: Butters cup, don't apologize to HIM.

Cartman: Oh yes he SHOULD apologize to me! You should too!

Kristal (rolling eyes): Whatever. I tried. Come on, Butters cup!

_Her and Butters starts walking off. Cartman thinks for a second._

Cartman: Wait, ho. When are you and the other cheerleaders going to be in the gym for afternoon practice before school ends?

Kristal: Uh…about 1:00 pm. Why?

Cartman: Oh, no reason.

Kristal: Ooookay…..

_Kristal and Butters turn around again and head to class. Cartman rolls his eyes. _

Cartman (to self): Ok….I hate to do it….but it's the only shot I have! I just have to be ready at 1 pm…..

_Cartman goes to class…..meanwhile, the Goths are sitting out at the back of the school smoking like always. Pete isn't really smoking._

Michael: Ok, what the hell?

Pete: What?

Michael: Are you still tore up about that conformist chick?

Pete: What? No!

Henrietta (sarcastically): I'm convinced.

Pete: Look guys, I really don't care about her. I don't want that conformist, happy go lucky, fairytale life.

_Michael only nods, like he doesn't really believe Pete. _

Pete: Why do I have to explain myself to you anyway?

Michael: So you want to get away from us for the second time in two days?

Pete: I didn't say that! Just why do I have to repress…

_Michael and Henrietta just look at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for what he was about to say. _

Michael: Well? Why do you have to repress what?

Pete: I…nothing. Forget it, man.

Henrietta: Whatever.

_They keep smoking and stay silent. Pete just looks down at the ground…._

_Later…it is now 1 pm. Cartman is sneaking through the hallways since he is supposed to be in class. He's heading for the gym where the cheerleaders are at afternoon practice. _

Cartman (to self): Ok….let's not screw this up. I can't lose that bet tonight!

_He peers into the gym. The girls are going through a routine and are cheering. They finish and are standing in a semicircle talking about the next routine. Cartman sucks in a breath. _

Cartman (to self): Here we go….

_He goes into the gym and walks up to the cheerleaders. _

Cartman: Umm…excuse me…

Wendy (she is the cheer captain): Yes, can we help….oh, it's YOU. What do you want, Cartman?

Cartman: Well, Wendy, as hard as it is for me to do this and say this, I have to do what I have to do…

_Cartman gets on his knees and puts his hands together like he is about to pray. _

Cartman (very loudly!): PLEEEEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Will one of you go to the dance with me? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'm serious now!

_The girls just have stunned looks on their faces and look at each other. _

Wendy: Are we really seeing this right now? Cartman on his knees begging?

Cheerleader: I think we are.

Cartman: Yes, I AM begging! Have mercy on MEEEEEEEEEE!

_The girls look at him and start laughing._

Cartman: What…what's so funny?

Wendy: Ok, you are the biggest jerk in this whole school and you come to us begging on your knees and expect a date? Are you serious?

Cartman: I told you I was serious, ho!

Wendy (rolling eyes): The answer is no!

Cartman: That's just you! What do the other girls say…

All the other cheerleaders: NO!

_Cartman just has a stunned look on his face, but then gets up and is angry. _

Cartman: Well…FUCK YOU THEN!

_He storms off. Wendy gets her phone and texts Stan to tell him what happened. _

Wendy: Oh, boy. Aren't the guys gonna love this! Too bad I didn't record this whole scene!

_Classes are getting out as Cartman is in the hallway. Stan, Kyle and Kenny approach him. Stan has his phone out and is laughing. _

Stan: Begging for a date?!

Kyle: Dude! Did Wendy record that?!

Stan: Sadly, no.

_They walk up to Cartman. Cartman rolls his eyes. _

Cartman: Dudes.

Stan: So begging for a date in front of the cheerleaders?

Cartman: What?! Who told you that?!

Stan: Who do you think, idiot?

Cartman: Dammit, I hate you guys! And Wendy too!

Kyle: Safe to say, you lost the bet Cartman!

Kenny: Yeah! You ready to show up to the dance in a cheerleader outfit?

_Cartman turns around to run off, but Craig is standing there. _

Craig: Oh, I don't think so. You ARE doing this, Cartman.

Cartman: Ahhh! DAMMIT!

Stan: Well, let's stop wasting time and go find you an outfit Cartman! Haha!

_Craig walks behind Cartman so he makes sure Cartman doesn't run off. _

Cartman: WEAK!

_LATER on that night…it is 6 pm and the dance is only an hour away. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Wendy, Kyle's cheerleader date, Kenny's date, Craig's date, and Bebe are at Stan's house. _

Stan: This is going to be so sweet!

Wendy: I know! This dance will be so romantic!

Stan: What? Oh yeah, that too. But I'm talking about Cartman.

Wendy: Oh….

Kyle: Where is he anyway?

Craig: Still in the bathroom.

Kenny (knocking on the bathroom door): Come on, fatass! We gotta go!

Cartman (in the bathroom): Fuck you guys!

Stan: Come on, get out! We know you are in the outfit already!

Cartman: Just hold on, asshole!

_Cartman steps out of the bathroom….wearing a tiny cheerleaders outfit that does NOT fit him well at all! His stomach is hanging out, the skirt is way too short, and the shoes hardly fit. The boys and girls (besides Bebe) crack up. _

Kyle: Dude!

Stan: Oh man! This is going to be the best night of my life!

Craig: You can say that again!

Cartman: I seriously hate you guys.

Kenny: Hey, you made the bet, man! You gotta suffer the consequences!

Stan: My dad's ready to drive us to the dance. Let's get going!

_They start walking outside, with the boys and their dates still laughing at Cartman. Bebe is standing behind a little bit. She is looking very sad. Wendy walks up to her. _

Wendy: You ok?

Bebe: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Wendy: Still thinking about Pete?

Bebe (nodding): Yeah…. I know it's crazy, but…I was hoping that he'd change his mind by tonight. I was hoping to see him again sometime earlier today…

Wendy: I'm so sorry, Bebe. You know, it's short notice but I'm sure we can find a guy who doesn't have a date yet!

Bebe: No, I'll just hang with you and Stan. I'll be ok.

Wendy: Ok….try to have fun anyway.

_They walk outside. Randy is standing at the car and sees Cartman. He starts laughing. _

Randy: Uh….what the hell kind of dance is this anyway?

Stan: He made a bet with us, dad. And he lost…badly!

Randy: I can see that! Ok, you guys ready to go?

Everyone (besides Cartman): Yeah!

_They get in the car and head for the school. As they drive, they stop at a red light that is right outside of the coffee shop. The Goths are in there drinking coffee. Bebe looks over and sees Pete at the table. She puts her hand to her mouth. _

Bebe: Oh my Go…..stop the car!

Randy: Uh…we are stopped. It's a red light.

Bebe: Well…stay here then!

Wendy: What?!

_Bebe gets out of the car and runs up to the coffee shop as fast as she can (in heels, that is). She goes inside and walks up to the Goth's table. They look up at her. Pete's eyes widen. _

Pete: Bebe!

Bebe: Pete….

Michael (rolling eyes): What do you want, conformist bitch?

Henrietta: Don't you have some fairytale 'dance' to go to?

_Bebe is ignoring them and is looking at Pete. _

Bebe: Pete…I…do you want to come with me?

Pete: Bebe, I….

_Pete turns his head to the side and says nothing. Bebe looks like she is going to tear up. _

Bebe: I see…..this was so foolish of me….

_She turns around and goes back outside to the car where everyone is waiting. She gets in and is crying softly. _

Wendy (putting her arm around Bebe): You'll be ok, honey….

_They pull off towards the school. The Goths keep drinking their coffee. Pete puts his head on the table. You can hear him sniffling, trying to hold back his tears. _

Michael: And just what's wrong with you?

Pete: Nothing.

Henrietta: Nothing?

Pete: Nothing.

Michael: Yeah…..sure.

_Meanwhile, the guys arrive at the dance and get ready to go inside. The dance has actually been going on for about twenty minutes. _

Stan: Good! Everyone is already inside! You guys ready to go in? You ready, Cartman? Haha!

Cartman: Let's just get this over with, asshole!

Kyle: Get your phones out, dudes! We gotta record this for future enjoyment!

_The boys pull out their phones. Cartman just rolls his eyes. _

Stan: Ok, Cartman. As we agreed earlier, you have to go in cheering like a cheerleader and run right to the middle of the dance floor and dance around. Got it?

Cartman: Fuck you guys, seriously.

Craig: Ok….go!

_They swing the door open. Cartman runs inside to the middle of the dance floor in his cheerleader outfit. He starts dancing and cheering. The students who were on the dance floor pause and are shocked. _

Cartman: WHEEE! WHOOO HOOO! WHO'S GOT FUCKING SPIRIT?! WHOOOO HOOO!

_There is a stunned silence for a few seconds. Then everyone starts laughing. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, and their dates are all laughing too. Butters and Kristal are off to the side laughing. Butters is actually laughing hysterically at Cartman's humiliation!_

Butters: HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Kristal: Butters cup, don't kill yourself!

Butters: I… HAHA! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

_Cartman starts getting angry as everyone laughs. Then, we hear a voice off to the side. _

Girl: Awww…you poor thing!

_Everyone looks to the voice. It is a very attractive blonde. _

Girl: How dare all you laugh at him! I think what he did was funny AND courageous! He added a lot of life to this dance!

Cartman (surprised): Uh….really?

Girl: Yeah! I'm Mary, by the way! What's your name?

Cartman: Uh…Eric. Eric Cartman!

Mary: Nice to meet you Eric! Want to get a cup of fruit punch with me?

Cartman: Uh…yes…yes! Sure!

Mary: Ok!

_Everyone is stunned for a few seconds but they slowly go back to what they were doing and start dancing again. Cartman goes over to a stunned Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Craig. _

Stan: No fucking way.

Kenny: How in the hell?

Cartman: Haha! You assholes can keep your money from our little bet!

Craig: This is unreal….

Mary (offscreen): Eric, are you gonna come get some punch with me?

Cartman: Oh yeah, be right there Mary!

_He winks at the guys and walks over to Mary laughing. The guys are still stunned. _

Kyle: Seriously….what the FUCK?

Stan: Ugh….well, let's just enjoy our own dates and forget about that disappointment.

_Stan gets Wendy from the table she was sitting at with Wendy and Kyle gets his date (as do Craig and Kenny). Everyone is dancing now. _

Wendy: I hope Bebe will be ok…she's so lonely just sitting there.

Stan: She'll be fine. She's a tough girl.

Wendy: Yeah, but….having her heart broke like that.

Stan: That's who Pete is…he's goth so you can't expect much more from him

Wendy: You are probably right….

_They keep dancing. Meanwhile, the Goths are at the coffee shop. Pete is looking at the table, not drinking coffee. Michael and Henrietta look at him. _

Michael: Pete.

Pete: What?

Michael: What do you want to do?

Pete: I'm not following you…

Michael: Right now. What is it that you want to do?

Pete: I don't know…

Henrietta: You want her, don't you?

_Pete sits there and doesn't say anything. Michael rolls his eyes. _

Michael: Well….it's not goth but…if you want her….

_Michael flicks his hand slightly, almost doing a 'shooing' motion. _

Pete: What?

Henrietta: Michael's TRYING to say that if you want her, go get her.

Pete: Wha….really?

Michael: We'll still be here. Or we'll see you at the back of the school tomorrow if you haven't been TOTALLY corrupted by those conformists.

Pete (actually smiling): You…you mean it?

Michael: Did I stutter or something? Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.

_Pete rolls his eyes but is still smiling. _

Pete: See you guys later…and thanks.

Henrietta: Whatever.

Michael: Don't let them totally take your soul, Pete.

Pete: Not a chance.

_Pete gets out the door. When he gets outside where he thinks Michael and Henrietta can't see him, he starts running as fast as he can to the school. He sees the building with the lights on and hears the music so he knows the dance is in there. He goes to a side door and slowly walks in. He is wincing at the music (non goth, conformist crap!). He starts looking around slowly for Bebe. Some kids are looking at him. Wendy and Stan are slow dancing, and Wendy happens to see him. _

Wendy: Oh God!

Stan: What? What is it?

Wendy: Look!

Stan (seeing Pete): What the….is that Pete?! Here?!

Wendy: What's he doing?

Stan (smiles): I think I have a pretty good idea…

_Pete finally sees the small table Bebe is sitting at and walks up to her. _

Pete: Miss Stevens.

_Bebe looks up. Her eyes, grow wide and she puts her hand over her mouth. _

Bebe: You…you came…

Pete: Unless this is a ghost of me then yes, I came.

Bebe: I….don't know what to say.

Pete: How about you don't say anything and rather….

_He holds out his hand to her._

Pete: Let me have the pleasure of a dance.

_A tear falls from Bebe's eyes as she smiles and stands up, taking Pete's hand. They slowly go to the dance floor and slow dance like Stan, Wendy, and the other kids. _

Bebe: What made you come? What made you change your mind?

_Pete smiles, but doesn't say anything._

Bebe: Pete….

Pete: I'll have to show you how to 'goth dance' sometime.

Bebe: Goth dance?

Pete: Yes. Better than this conformist crap.

_Bebe finally starts to laugh. _

Bebe: This vocabulary of yours!

Pete: It's a riot, isn't it?

Bebe: Well, it is to me….but I know, this is who you really are. You are goth and always will be.

Pete: And you are Bebe Stevens and always will be….whatever it is you are.

Bebe (laughing): A conformist?

Pete (smirking): Yes, a conformist.

_They keep slow dancing as the current song is coming to it's end. _

Bebe: You didn't answer my question though.

Pete: What?

Bebe: Why did you come here?

_They look each other in the eyes and stop dancing. _

Pete: Because…

_Pete pulls Bebe closer to him. _

Pete: I think I love you, Miss Stevens.

_Bebe's mouth comes close to Pete's._

Bebe: I think I love you, Pete.

_They kiss as the song ends. Stan and Wendy are off to the side. Stan is smiling, and Wendy looks as if she is about to cry. _

Wendy: Aww!

Stan: Well, I'll be damned…

_The students start leaving the dance floor as the song is over. Pete and Bebe are still making out on the dance floor. The students start snickering at them. _

DJ (on the loudspeaker): Ok you two, the song and dancing is over for now!

_Pete and Bebe stop kissing and realize everyone is looking at them. _

Bebe (embarrassed): Oh…oops. Sorry everyone…

Pete: I'm not sorry. Fuck all you.

_Bebe smiles but rolls her eyes at Pete. They leave the dance floor hand in hand. They go sit down next to Stan and Wendy. _

Stan: Ok, uh…I gotta ask…what the fuck?

Pete: And what's THAT supposed to mean?

Stan: It means…what the fuck? I mean, what did you say to Michael and Henrietta? Are you still goth or something?

Pete: Well, yeah.

Stan: And you come to the dance? I thought you'd turn to dust if you stepped foot in a place like this.

_Wendy rolls her eyes and kicks Stan under the table. _

Stan: Oww!

Wendy: Babe, now's NOT the time for that!

Stan: Ok, ok sorry.

Pete: For your information, Raven, I'm still goth and Michael and Henrietta had no problem with me coming here.

Stan: That's a huge shocker…

Pete: Now if you'll excuse me…and if I may borrow Bebe for a while…

_Bebe looks at Wendy, beaming. Wendy has a huge smile on her face. _

Wendy: Of course! Go go go!

_Pete takes Bebe by the hand and they go outside. They sit on a park bench outside the school. _

Bebe: Did you mean what you said in there?

Pete: About?

Bebe: You love me?

Pete: Did you mean what YOU said?

Bebe: About?

Pete: YOU love ME?

_Bebe smiles and wraps her arm around Pete. He smiles and does likewise. _

Pete: I take that as a yes.

Bebe: And I take your answer as a yes too.

_They lean in and start kissing again…..the dance is now ending and the kids are filing out. Randy is waiting outside with his car. Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Kyle's date, Craig and his date, and Kenny and his date come filing out. _

Stan: Where's fatass at?

Kenny (pointing): Over there.

Kyle: Huh?

_They look at Cartman, who is laughing with Mary and has his arm wrapped around her. _

Craig: This can't be real…

Kenny: Seems real to me dude.

Randy (looking over at Cartman too): So, he comes here dressed like a cheerleader and manages to land a girl looking like THAT?

Stan: Yeah….

Randy: Huh…wish I was like him when I was in high school.

Stan (rolls his eyes): Let's just get going.

_They get in the car and drive off without Cartman. Wendy sits there for a few seconds. _

Wendy: Wait, where's Bebe and Pete?

Kyle (looking out the window): Look over there!

_The car slows and they look over at the park bench. Pete and Bebe and wrapped in each other's arms and making out. Wendy smiles and rolls the window down._

Wendy: Umm…Bebe?

_Pete and Bebe, their lips still locked together, look over at the car. _

Wendy: You guys gonna…be a while?

_Pete and Bebe nod in unison. Wendy just smiles and rolls the window back up as the car rolls on. Pete and Bebe look at each other and smile. _

Bebe: This is a wonderful night.

Pete: That it is.

_They lean back into each other, and kiss again…._

**AND..that's the end of the story! I hope everyone enjoyed it! This last chapter was probably my favorite to write! I'll try to get a new SP Middle School story out soon! So, stay tuned. And please, if you read this story, then post a review! **


End file.
